killerbunniesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Seanethan768
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Killer Bunnies Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hey i'm a killer bunnies fan too and I own up to twilight white booster so i'll post up to there; ) Wiki Admin I think I found this wiki way back when it had just been started, and recently came back to update all the cards I have in my deck now that it's made some progress. In doing so, I accidentally created a category page for abduction but spelled it wrong: Category:Adbuction. I had to create a new category page with the right spelling since it wouldn't let me move the misspelled one. I also can't delete anything. Since it says you're the admin for this wiki, could you delete it for me? There are also a few duplicate images (they look like cell phone pictures of cards and the blue box) that could probably be cleaned up, but since I didn't create them they aren't bothering me as much. Thanks! --Misterhaan 23:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :hi, it’s me misterhaan again. i didn’t hear back from you on my last question 11 months ago so i’m wondering if you are still around looking at the killer bunnies wiki. according to the user list you logged in about 3 months ago but haven’t made an edit in over 2 years. i’d like to help out more in areas that require admin access (like cleaning up my misspelled category), so if you are still around and could give me access that would be great, otherwise i’ll check with wikia support. :thanks! --misterhaan 15:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC)